The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a system for creating sensory data for testing an autonomous system, and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to creating sensory data for testing an advanced driver-assistance system (ADAS) or an autonomous driving system.
A vehicle comprising an ADAS may comprise one or more sensors, each capturing a signal providing input to the ADAS. There exist myriad conditions that may affect the signal captured by a sensor of the vehicle. For example, a first signal, captured by the sensor when mounted on the vehicle in a first position on the vehicle while the vehicle traverses a physical scene, for example a geographical area, may be different from a second signal, captured by the sensor when mounted on the vehicle in a second position on the vehicle while the vehicle traverses the physical scene. In addition, a physical characteristic of the sensor may affect the signal captured by the sensor. Some examples of a physical characteristic that may affect the captured signal are the sensor's sensitivity, the sensor's color intensity, the sensor's field of view, a material the sensor is made of, and the sensor's construction. There is a need to train, test, validate and verify an ADAS according to a target sensor.